Avalanche (2nd)
66 |totalstrength = 490,554 |avgstrength = 7,433 |totalnukes = 130 |score = 2.51 |Government = *Alpine Patroller: SirDog *Alpine Patroller: I am nobody *Mountain Host: Paulpig *Auxiliary Patrollers: Bellisus, The Pink Pansy }} Avalanche is an alliance on the blue team. Avalanche History Avalanche was formed in March 2008 when eight real life friends came together to form an alliance. On July 26, 2009 due to internal and external factors, Avalanche disbanded. Bitter about the demise of a great community, a small band of Avalanche loyalists decided to reform. SirDog returned and would lead the alliance to reform Avalanche 2.0. On the 1 January, 2010 it was all systems go, Avalanche reformed. The Avalanche Team * Alpine Patroller - SirDog * Nordic Patroller - I am nobody * Mountain Host - Paulpig * Auxiliary Patrollers - Bellisus, The Pink Pansy Treaties Active: Protectorate New Polar Order - The Blizzard Pact Protectorate New Polar Order - The Blizzard Pact Article I: The Basics Due to the bond that exists between the New Polar Order and Avalanche, member nations of each signatory will show respect and good will towards each other. While this will prohibit outright verbal hostility in all its forms in public forums, it will not restrict healthy debate or productive disagreement. Should this article ever be infringed upon, it is the duty of the respective alliance leaders to alert the other alliance. Article II: Espionage Both signatories share an abhorrence for the practice of spying in all its forms. As such, they pledge not to conduct or aid any espionage against one another, and to immediately inform the other signatory if any plot be discovered. In addition to this, Avalanche pledges to report any and all discovered incidents of spying against anyone or organization to the New Polar Order. Article III: Aid Should either signatory come into a need for aid in the form of currency, technology, or soldiers, it is strongly encouraged for the other signatory to provide what help it can, though both parties accept that this is in no way an obligation. Article IV: Intelligence If either signatory comes into knowledge of political or military significance to the other through a means not outlined in Article II it is their obligation to share it with the other signatory. Article V: Conflict The New Polar Order fully commits itself to the defense of its protectorate, Avalanche, through direct military action as well as, though not limited to, financial and political means. Should the New Polar Order come under attack, it is strongly encouraged that the protectorate comes to their defense, though it is understood by both signatories that this is not an obligation. Should either signatory find itself in the need for waging an aggressive war, let it come to no ones surprise if the other signatory, who is not in any means under an obligation, chooses to support them through military, political or financial means. Article VI: Advisor In an effort to help improve the stability and security of the Protectorate, the Emperor of the New Polar Order is well within his rights to appoint a member of the Polar Body Republic to act as an Advisor to them. While the Advisor will have unfettered access within the protectorate, and a veto power over any treaty or merger offers, it's primary goal is to serve as a general counsel to the leadership of the protectorate. Article VII: Technology In an effort to foster mutual economic growth the Protectorate agrees to focus all external technology sales to the New Polar Order. In return, the New Polar Order will offer assistance and advice to maximize economic growth. Article VIII: The End It is the hope of both signatories that this pact may someday be ended by mutual agreement that the protectorate is able to stand on its own without further Polar support. But, given the uncertainties of the future, it is recognized that should any of the above Articles be violated, or should some major irreparable disagreement that diplomacy cannot solve arise, that this pact maybe canceled after 5 days notice. Signed for Avalanche * SirDog, Alpine Patroller * I Am Nobody, Nordic Patroller * Bellisus, Mountain Host Signed for the New Polar Order * AlmightyGrub, Emperor * Dajobo, Imperial Liaison * Jphillips, Minister of Truth * Goalintos,'' Minister of Plenty'' * Carfre Inpor, Deputy Minister of Truth * Bludshot, Council Advisor * Linden, Foreign Affairs Officer * Cookavich,Foreign Affairs Officer The Avalanche Safety Guide Preamble This Avalanche Safety Guide is written in order to protect the interests of the Avalanche Alliance and its members. Part I: Membership As well as considering the dangers of skiing off piste, all Avalanchians must also consider their own and other people’s safety at all times. Therefore, all members are to abide by the following Code of Conduct: # Respect: Respect your fellow alliance members and persons on Planet Bob. # Entering and starting: To commence your run at Avalanche enter the Ski Lodge at www.ski-lodge.net and start your application by registering at the Reception Desk. (New members to CN will be encouraged to change their team colour to BLUE.) # Identification: You must display “Avalanche” as your alliance affiliation once accepted into Avalanche. # Choice of route: You have a right to determine your own route as long as it does not breach these Rules of Conduct. # Overtaking: You are encouraged to overtake each other as Avalanche supports growth/development of it's nations. # Stopping: You are free at anytime to stop residing at the Ski Lodge with Avalanche if not satisfied with the service. # Climbing: Climbing up the ranks of The Avalanche Team depends on your contribution and what you put into the alliance. # Signs: Obey all alliance rules, signs and markings - they are there for your safety. # Assistance: If you have an accident, alert The Avalanche Team and a rescue service will be sent your way. # Control: You will have control of your faculties and not war without authorization of The Avalanche Team. The general Avalanche membership will have the option of being masked a Skier or Snowboarder. The following Extraordinary Memberships are appointed by the Alpine Patroller: * Alumni Member - A past member who is no longer actively with Avalanche but remains a close friend shall have privileged access to the ski-lodge irrespective of whether they have a nation or not. * Associate Member - A member of another alliance who has greatly contributed or assisted Avalanche shall have privileged access to the ski-lodge. Part II: The Avalanche Team * Alpine Patroller – is the chief executive who has oversight of the entire Avalanche Alliance. The Alpine Patroller presides over all aspects of Avalanche ensuring the safety of all his skiers and snowboarders. * Nordic Patroller – is the deputy executive who has oversight of the entire Avalanche Alliance in absence of the Alpine Patroller. Being a respected and trusted Avalanche member, the Nordic Patroller shall have substantial influence with the day to day operations of Avalanche. The Nordic Patroller is appointed by the Alpine Patroller. * Mountain Host – is the public relations representative of Avalanche responsible for announcements and diplomacy. The Mountain Host is appointed by the Alpine Patroller. Additional appointments: An Auxiliary Patroller is an Avalanche member being either a skier or snowboarder, who is appointed to represent or assist The Avalanche Team. This position is appointed by either the Alpine or Nordic Patroller. Article III: Coup Any member of Avalanche whether they are the Nordic Patroller, Mountain Host, Auxiliary Patroller, skier or snowboarder can campaign for the position of Alpine Patroller. An election is to be held once every four months for the position of Alpine Patroller. For an election to be legitimate, both of the following conditions are to be met; 1. At least 70% of the alliance must vote; 2. There must be a clear majority, for the successful candidate to claim victory. Nominations and campaigning will commence one week prior to polling day. Polling day shall be on the last day of April, August and December. Those with extraordinary memberships cannot run for the position of Alpine Patroller nor vote during Avalanche elections. Article IV: Amendment The Avalanche Safety Guide cannot change without support of its members. Any amendments must be voted upon by at least 70% alliance, with a majority vote required to successfully pass the amendment.